


I Am Yours, and You Are Mine.

by emraz



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dressrosa (One Piece), Dressrosa Arc, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emraz/pseuds/emraz
Summary: The Joker doesn't take kindly to those who disobey him. You're his queen, and he expects much, much better of you.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	I Am Yours, and You Are Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short (heh), this is basically the Doffy x Reader fic I've always wanted to read, so I took the bull by the horns and wrote it instead. I'd be down to write a few follow-up chapters, maybe bring Law into the mix. I really love this dynamic of Doflamingo being Doflamingo and having the brattiest Queen under his wing. I loved writing this and yes, it's a bit long, but I promise it pays off! xxx

The warm sun kissed your skin as you strode through the royal gardens. As common with your previous visits to the King of Dressrosa, there appeared to be fewer staff attending the castle the closer you reached the front gates. You couldn’t even sense the presence of Doffy’s makeshift family, and your observation haki almost never failed you. Not having to look at Trebol and the annoyance of the rest of his crew was a relief to say the least. The black longcoat you wore to preserve your decency billowed behind you, and your velvet pink stilettos clicked on the brick pavement with every step you took. You were a queen coming home to claim your king as a prize for your spoils of war, and damn if you didn’t look the part. While he wasn’t a faithful partner, you were seen among his allies as the only weakness he’d ever been clumsy enough to expose. You were invaluable to him, and the respect he gave you may have been the only dead giveaway. 

The guards manning the towering front gates stiffened as you approached. They pulled the doors open without hesitation, and bowed as you passed. You gave them the slightest wave and fought back the smugness on your face. After years of being involved with Doflamingo, the feeling of being on top of the world was still something you hadn’t gotten quite used to. 

The courtyard was empty. The smell of roses hit your nostrils before you were able to take in the rest of your surroundings and it felt like a sigh of relief. It had been far too long since you’d visited this beautiful kingdom. A bubbling fountain sat idly in the center, and if you didn’t have an impatient warlord waiting in the next room you could have spent the entire afternoon right there. The entire castle was magical, but this was your favorite spot. It was so serene, and the warmth this place held was such a stark contrast against the power that loomed deeper within the stone walls. As you neared the halls connecting to the throne room, your stomach began to somersault in anticipation. You hadn’t seen Doflamingo in months, and if his family were nowhere to be seen, he had only one thing in mind for your arrival. He could never be bothered to give you a proper greeting, but you didn’t need one. It meant more to you to keep him waiting, the anticipation leading up to something he could never get tired of. Your heeled footsteps echoed through the halls. There were no guards to open doors for you this time, but the grand throne room doors opened regardless. You passed through the egress without changing pace. 

At the end of the long room sat the man in pink on his majesty’s throne. The cathedral ceiling and tall windows illuminated him, and you smirked as he looked you up and down without saying a word. You shrugged the jacket to the crook of your arms to reveal bare shoulders, exposing a skin tight strapless black dress that just barely covered your assets. Doffy sat with one leg slung over the arm of his elaborate chair and sunglasses hung low on his nose. A grin spread across his cheeks, and a faint blush teased at yours. You kept his eyes on his as you drew closer, not losing your composure. 

“Little flower,” he growled, the deepness in his voice never failing to send shivers up your spine. You’d be lying if you denied the warmth in your center hadn’t already begun to pool. 

”You’ve been absent for far too long.” 

“I hate to keep you waiting,” You purred. “Your enemies are getting pesky. If you keep pissing them off the way you do, you’ll have to do a bit more than wait if you want me back sooner.”

The back-handed sass was not warmly welcomed. 

“Oh, really? Have you weakened, little one? You don’t think you’re up for the simple task of keeping my kingdom peaceful anymore?” His voice began to rise, and while he was obviously toying with you, you began to feel smaller and smaller. 

You scoffed at him, and Doflmaingo’s grin grew wider as you drew closer. You were eye level with his bare chest now, just nearing the foot of his throne. 

“And what would you do with me then, captain?” Your voice was low and seductive. You tread these waters carefully. “Drown me? Slice me in two? Throw me off the island and hunt me down?” You crawled onto his lap slowly, with your legs on either side of his waist, forcing his leg to come down and sit properly. You could already feel the bulge in his skin-tight pants as his pink feathered jacket brushed kisses on your bare thighs. He swiftly pulled the coat off your back and let it fall to the floor. You took his hand and formed a makeshift gun with his fingers, holding the barrel under your chin to look up at him helplessly. “Shoot me down?”

His booming voice quieted, and you could feel the steady breaths of the monster in front of you rise and fall in his chest. The muscles in his stomach rippled as he moved against you. 

“Stop giving me reasons.”

He snatched your wrist that touched his hand and held it above your head, rendering your entire right half useless. His strength was unfathomable and struggling against it, despite your own power, was useless. 

“So confident,” He spoke sternly. “So gutsy. All this time, and that fire in you still burns. What do we make of that? How do we punish one that refuses to behave?”

Doflamingo’s grin was inches from your lips and you ground down onto him, stifling a whimper. After so long, this was quickly becoming all too much. His power, his voice ever teasing and taunting you, his strong hands binding you and holding you back. His length sitting directly between your legs growing with every move you made. 

His eyes travelled the length of your body. Doflamingo released your arm and with one swift motion, stood and slung you over his shoulder. One hand gripped your now exposed ass firmly while he made the route to his king’s quarters. 

You were comfortable enough with him to giggle as you settled into place on his back. 

“I thought I kept you waiting!” You taunted, “We have to go somewhere more comfortable? Really?”

His vice grip on you relaxed a bit, enough for him to turn and glance at you.

“I have something special planned for my disobedient queen. Impatient? Really?” A chuckle escaped his lips. 

After making your way through his library, you ended up in the bedroom you shared. Yes, you had your own wing of the castle but he liked your company more than he often cared to admit. He would summon you here at times, only to sip wine and sit in his arms while he read aloud and mused at the latest world news. You would sit and listen, give in to his desires, and enjoy having him all to yourself. You were, after all, more than happy to be at his whim. 

The large room had more floor to ceiling windows along with beautiful opened french doors that connected to a balcony. White curtains fluttered in the breeze that breathed life into the space. The bed was the centerpiece of the room, one that was truly fit for a king. Where plush pillows and fluffy duvets once sat were now silk sheets and two or three ordinary pillows. The simple bed made a clear statement: nothing was going to get in the way. 

Doflamingo quite literally threw you onto the mattress, and with your hair haphazardly falling in your face, you kicked off your no longer needed heels. You smiled up at him, admiring his features that you missed as he unbuckled the belt on his jeans. 

“Where were we? Ah, yes,” he hissed. “Apparently you’ve forgotten how little I tolerate sass. That’s something we’re going to have to fix.”

His gaze turned cold as he folded the belt in two and pulled a chair from the nearby table. Out of thin air, his silky white strings appeared at your wrists and tugged them together in front of you to form a perfect, unbreakable knot. 

“Why you become such a little brat when you come back to me is curious.” Your wrists pulled forward, forcibly yanking you upright to sit up straight at the edge of the bed. “It’s almost as though you enjoy this.”

You peered over at him while he slid off his feathered coat, expertly hanging it on the back of the chair. Admiring every inch of the tanned skin you longed for, the warmth between your legs grew stronger and spread throughout your lower half. You were at his mercy, and you’d eat up every second of it. You arched your back and let your bound wrists fall between your legs. The scant dress nearly falling off of you slid further down your chest as you sat up, just barely revealing more of your chest. Not paying you much mind, Doffy found his place in the chair.

“I like pushing your buttons.” You smiled mischievously, “I like that I’m afraid of you and how much that makes me want you. You’re dangerous, and the fact you haven’t killed me yet means I get to keep coming back to this.” You gestured vaguely with your now useless hands. 

This earned you yet another tug at the wrists, now pulling you up and towards him without hesitation. Doffy gazed up at you, with a vile look of hunger smeared across his face. 

“If I killed you, I wouldn’t get to do this to you. I wouldn’t get to see your adorable little ass walk into my castle like you own the place, I wouldn’t get to see you beg, and I wouldn’t get to fuck you into submission because of it. You belong to me, and you shouldn’t take that lightly.” 

You moaned at his words and with a hot breath passing your lips, he pulled you forward yet again to bend you over his knee. He tilted his head down to speak low and clear into your ear.

“Now, why am I punishing you, little flower?” 

A hand gently pushed your dress up around your waist to reveal pink lace, a sight that did not go unnoticed by the man looming over you. He took a moment to toy with your lingerie, grabbing at your ass and letting his fingers just barely brush between your legs. You quivered at his touch. 

“I kept you waiting.” You smirked. 

Until a strong hand ferociously met your behind. The power behind the strike jolted you forward, and you cried out in both surprise and pain. The chair shifted beneath you. You were sure it was going to leave a bruise. 

“Wrong. Try again.” He massaged the angry skin with care, letting your tense muscles relax. 

“I disrespected you.” You sighed against his thigh, your breath now hot and heavy as you waited in anticipation for another blow. 

“I have never questioned your respect for me. I have never doubted your loyalty.” The look of confusion was torn for your face as quickly as your lace panties were ripped off of you. He warms you up this time, slowly rubbing the spot on your ass before giving another devastating blow to your other cheek. You cried out again, more of a moan this time. He was enjoying this. You could feel him straining against his pants underneath you. You whimpered at his touch. “Again.”

“I gave you attitude. I was rude and disobedient, and for that I’m sorry.” Your voice was rough and shaky, your entire lower half trembling from sizzling pain and arousal. 

“Finally. You’re supposed to be smart, my queen. But how do I know you’re truly sorry?” He teased. Another finger brushed against the length of your slit. “How do I know you won’t come home to me again and give me another headache?”

You stifled another moan. His touch felt like fire and all you wanted was more. You’d waited long enough. 

“You’re already so wet for me. You expect me to do something about it when you act the way you do?” The binds around your wrists tightened as if to drive his point home. “You think I’m done teaching you this lesson?” You groaned as he prodded at your center once more. “I’m going to spank you again, much harder, and we’re not going to repeat this again. Do you hear me?”

You nodded. 

Strings appeared again in front of your face this time, wrapping around your head to form a makeshift gag. You were able to bite down, and were grateful. It wasn’t out of restraint this time, but out of care. This was going to hurt. 

“I think we’ll do three. Bare, with the belt, and you’d be wise not to stifle whatever noise I rile out of you.” He lowered to your ear once more. 

“If you need a break, kick me.” He gestured his foot behind yours. 

You nodded once more in recognition. 

Doflamingo let his belt graze against your ass carefully, allowing you to feel the cold leather grace your skin. Shivers ran through every limb as you braced what was to come. He wound his hand back, and let the belt fall into you with incredible force. The smack echoed in the giant room. You yelped in pain and finished with a moan as you bit your restraint. You felt his other hand reach behind you to play with your now dripping pussy. 

“Good girl.” He purred. A finger dipped inside you. “Don’t hold back.”

The sinful noises escaping your mouth at this point could not be stopped if you tried. You were aching for him. He kissed the reddened mark the belt had left and wound up again, pushing the finger teasing you even further. Drool was pooling at the corners of your mouth and false tears in the corners of your eyes. The next spank was harder than the last, and your ass was almost numb from the pain. You could already feel the welts beginning to rise. You cried out in desperation, pushing your hips back to grind against the finger inside you. 

“You’re ready for me, aren’t you?” 

You groaned, whipping your head around to glare at him. He looked you dead in the eyes, and pulled his finger out to draw circles around your bundle of nerves. 

You nearly lost it. 

“One more, dear. One more.” You moaned again, he was fully erect underneath you and you couldn’t understand how he was still comfortable. Your want, surpassed by need, now had evolved into unadulterated hunger. You were putty in his hands and if it meant him fucking you into oblivion, you would obey his every desire. 

With an act of finality, the belt tarnished your sensitive skin one last time. You bit down on the strings, hard. Doffy’s hand left your center, and if it hadn’t you would have unraveled then and there. His hands immediately made their way back to your ass, massaging you deeply and with care. The strings around your mouth and wrists vanished, and he pulled you up to stand with him. You were dripping down your thighs, your lips red and full from ache. He leaned your head up towards his, and pulled you in with longing. His kiss was warm and welcome. 

“That’s my girl.” He half moaned against your lips as his tongue wound against yours. Your hands dipped below the waist of his bottoms and he allowed you to slide them down, freeing his member from the former constraints. His hands were all over you. Travelling the length of your arms, lingering at your now bruised wrists. He groped at your hips and pulled you closer to him. You let your fingers trail his impressive length. The dripping precum slicked your hands as you gently gripped the rest of him. He sighed into your collar and took your jaw in his hand. He tilted your head out of the way as he sucked and bit at your neck, leaving a pattern of bruises and marks along the way. His teeth grazed you a bit harder before he spoke, 

“Undress.” he commanded. His gravelly tone against your sensitive skin sent fire through you. You stepped away, and lifted an eyebrow at him. 

While he was exploring the curves of your figure he’d already unzipped the backing of your dress. You slowly and carefully pulled the garment from your torso to reveal a bare chest. It had been snug enough to make your breasts bounce when they were set free. As you pushed it down your hips, Doffy settled on the bed. He rested on his elbows, and had already stripped his lower half. His caramel skin glistened in the small peeks of sunlight that shone into the room. He was a beautiful, dangerous creature. He felt you belonged to him, but he was unfortunate not to realize that he was very much yours in the same regard. 

You kicked the dress away from your ankles and made your way over to where Doflamingo had relaxed. You watched as his eyes drank you up from head to toe. He sat up to pull your waist closer. 

“I had a reward for you.” A soft chuckle escaped him. “But you just have to be full of surprises.”

“My love,” You smiled down at him adoringly. “would you even want me around if I wasn’t?”

Doffy planted kisses across the curves of your hips, releasing your abdomen to knead at your ass. You instinctively thrust forward. Your decency was replaced by greed and desire, trying to get his lips closer to the part between your legs. The haze from being so close to climax and having it stripped away from you left your body in complete control. 

“I’d want you.” His tongue lingered just below your belly button. You gasped, and he continued. “Just as much as I do now. I chose you not because you’re unpredictable,” He kissed a trail down and allowed his expert tongue to take entire length of your aching pussy. “But because your fire makes you fight me at every turn.” Expletives crossed your lips and you tangled your fingers in his golden locks. He smirked up at you. “Because you melt in my hands. Because you lose that tenacity when you remember who you answer to.” 

“Dof-” 

You couldn’t finish his name before a whimper was released first. Doflamingo buried his lips in your folds, his lips sucking as he drew circles around your clit. You closed your eyes and rested into him. A hand left your ass as you did so. He drug his nails up the front of your thigh before teasing your entrance with his middle finger. You trembled at his ministrations. You were already so close, and the thought of him filling you with every inch of his girth had you moaning shamelessly. He pushed deeper inside of you, adding another finger and curling them as his tongue made quick work of you. His tongue flicked over your sensitive bud with purpose. He let just his tip tease you before flattening to lap at the entirety of your swollen core. 

You cried out as the overwhelming pleasure washed over you. His digits brushed against your walls just slightly faster as you rode out the peak. You had already been so close, that this was beyond enough to bring you over the edge. The electricity in your veins spiked and the stimulation on your clit was already becoming too much. After being deprived of his touch for so long, the release he gave you was blinding. You felt something brush against your arm, under your breasts, and again across your back. You opened your eyes just in time to see Doflamingo’s threads leaving his fingertips against the small of your back, and entangling thick knots around your torso and arms. You recognized the pattern, but couldn’t quite remember the name. He smiled up at you. 

“Your turn.” He purred. He removed his fingers from you, and gently massaged your now puffy lips. The ropes that had formed around your upper half tightened in an instant to bind your arms to your back. You couldn’t move, and you felt a sudden pressure hit your shoulders. It was as if an invisible person was pushing you down towards the floor. You didn’t even try to fight it, and you allowed Doffy’s binds to bring you to your knees. Doflamingo sat up straight on the satin linens, stroking his impressive length with intent, but eyes were focused only on you. He looked down at you with a sneer and brought his tip just inches away from your lips. You opened your mouth just slightly, a tiny “o” beckoning him to you. You looked up at him with the biggest doe eyes you could muster, and you knew fully well how mad it drove him. 

You let your chest fall forward and your nipples brushed against your restraints. Your eyes left Doffy’s to lick his cock from base to tip. A hand began to rest on the back of your head and with a combination of your current position and the binds holding you back, the heat in your center resurfaced. You teased his tip playfully, dancing kisses across it before licking its circumference. Doflamingo’s abs stiffened, which directed you to slowly take his length, inch by inch, until it grazed the back of your throat. A little over halfway, you knew straight away it wouldn’t be enough for him. You continued regardless and began taking long strokes. You hollowed your cheeks and just before you let him leave your mouth, you swirled your tongue around his tip. You swiftly took him as deep as you could once more. Finally, this earned you a sinful groan from your partner. His head fell back as he immersed himself in the white heat you began to burn at his core. You continued, with Doffy holding his cock poised perfectly to your lips. The warm, wet stimulation had him gripping your hair and manipulating your head up and down his shaft. He began pushing you to go deeper. The pain from your hair being pulled and him using you for raw pleasure had you moaning against him. Your vibrations against his throbbing member drove him wild. Your eyes began to water and you lapped your tongue around his tip at every chance he gave you. He forcibly brought your head lower and pushed you to take all of him at once. He fucked the back of your throat and let out a guttural moan. You fought his hand that now had a vice grip on your hair, but it was to no avail. His thrusts were deep and strong. Your eyes watered and where moans once filled the air was now silence, save for the wet sound of your saliva mixed with precum pooling in the corners of your mouth and dripping down your chin as he brought you up and down. 

You knew he was close. He was impossibly hard and had lost himself in desire. Doffy’s hold on your hair did not weaken as he pulled your mouth off his throbbing erection. You gasped for air while he allowed you a moment of composure. Composed, however, you were not. Drool was falling from your lips and you looked up at him desperately. You felt at this point that he could do whatever he wanted with you, and you would eat up every second of it. This moment and chemistry was what kept you coming back for more. You couldn’t imagine another human being able to give you this same feeling, whatever it was. 

“Is this,” you huffed, “the grand plan?” You looked up at him with raised eyebrows and a cheeky grin, half proud of yourself that you hadn’t just choked on his cock, but also curious as to how far you could push him. Doflamingo furrowed his brow and a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

He yanked your head back to look up at him. 

And then slapped you across the face. 

Not full strength, nor enough to tarnish your beauty, but hard enough to make a point. He gripped your chin and laughed. He stooped down to lock eyes with you when you moaned. 

“You’re going to regret that, darling.” 

The threads wound around you began to snake down your legs, taking hold of your thighs. You gasped aloud when altogether they pulled to bring you standing. Doflamingo rose off the bed with you, and gently brushed the back of his hand against the cheek he had smacked. He took a moment to take in your beauty. Your cheeks were flushed, your lips pink and full. Lust in your eyes burned flames that brightened every expression you made. He gazed at you with adoration, and you could see the hunger in his stare behind the pink shades he donned. He was remarkable and terrifying and beautiful. He left you breathless. 

After what was barely a moment, a strong hand took hold of the knot on your back and tossed you face down onto the bed. Your face hit the soft mattress and before you could get your bearings, his hands found your waist and pulled your lower half up. You were bent over and fully on display for the man about to completely ruin you. You looked over your shoulder back at him as Doffy lined himself up to your entrance. You felt his tip slide up and down your slit, whimpering when he passed over your stimulated bundle of nerves. He allowed himself to just barely dip inside you, then back out and over your clit once more. With impressive restraint he continued this game as you wriggled against your restraints underneath him. 

You were a whining, whimpering mess. Your hair falling into your mouth as Doflamingo’s name escaped your lips. 

“Tell me, y/n. Tell me what you want.” 

“You…” You croaked, his hands gripping your sides when you tried to push him deeper. “All of you.”

“And why should I give such a petulant brat what you want, when you want it?” 

“Doffy…” You moaned when he dipped into your folds once more. “Please.”

“There’s the manners I taught you.” The bastard laughed. “Say it again for me, dear. Convince me.”

“Please, Doffy.” He deprived you of touch once more. “Please fuck me. Please let me make you cum.”

He pressed his entire length into you without pause or hesitation. You were dripping wet from your previous climax and his teasing that he bottomed out inside you with ease. You were full, and with every movement he made you could feel him stretching your walls to compensate for his impossible girth. You yelped, but every noise you made was muffled in the sheets he fucked you into. You had a complete lack of control and he was taking advantage of it. The grip in which he held onto you would without a doubt leave beautiful finger-shaped bruises by tomorrow. 

“You want to make me cum?” He snarled. “You first.”

Your moans filled the room, next to his breathy grunts that slipped out nearly every time you tightened around him. You knew you wouldn’t last like this. He took long, steady strokes only to slam you back down into the bed. The high he gave you was incredible. The lust you shared and the need you had for him was immeasurable. Doflamingo took your ass in both hands, spreading your swollen cheeks wide to watch his cock glide in and out of you. You took him expertly, and he admired your reddened and dripping lips. His thumb inched closer to your other hole only to tease you further. 

“This is how I like you.” Doflamingo slowed his pace, drawing circles with his thumb around your other entrance. You shivered at his touch and heat began to spread throughout your chest. “You think you’re so big, but look at you.” He spat down onto you and slowly pushed inside, knuckle deep, and thrust his cock in its entirety back in at the same time. “Reduced to this.”

You clenched around him and screamed as you came undone. Your thighs shook and heat spread all throughout your body. You saw stars and gasped as he pulled your hair to bring you closer to him. 

“Yes, my dear. I want to hear you.” He growled into your ear as he fucked you mercilessly. His thumb rested inside you, all the while his powerful thrusts slapped against you. The wet sound of his cock sliding in and out of you was ever present under the expletives leaving your mouth. “Do as you wish. Make me cum.”

The binds he held you in vanished and your arms fell to your side. 

“Doffy... ” You sighed into the sheets, dragging your dripping pussy up and down his length. You bounced your ass up and down onto him, and Doflamingo moaned in relief. He slapped your abused ass playfully. You moaned at his touch. 

You pressed your hands against the mattress to test how much strength you had left. You carefully pushed your chest up and off the sheets and let his length fall out of you, turning around to face him. 

“Will you lay down for me?” You piqued his interest, and he raised an eyebrow as you turned yourself to face him. “Can I ride you?”

Doffy leaned down to press a kiss onto you. A bite tugged at your lower lip as he pulled away. When your eyes opened, you took in the sight before you. His rippling muscles were glistening with sweat. His throbbing member was deep red at the tip and bobbing up and down, clearly begging for release. 

“Please?” You looked up at him, and brought your fingers down to play with yourself as he considered. You looked like a goddess before him, and he would have been hard pressed to deny your desires. You sunk your fingertips into your wet folds and kept his gaze. 

“You make it impossible to say no.” He sighed against your lips. 

You pressed your clean fingertips against his chest to push him into laying on his back. His head landed softly on a pillow and he looked up at you curiously. Your eyes took him in once more before you crawled over to him. You let your hands travel down his chest and thighs, indulging yourself after being constrained for so long. You took his cock in your mouth with reckless abandon, earning you a soft moan from your partner. You had made him incredibly sensitive, and you felt him get harder in your mouth as you licked your essence from him. You rose and positioned your legs on either side of his hips. Doffy’s hands fondled your breasts and tugged at your nipples. You smiled softly as you lined yourself up with him. 

Slowly and with care, you lowered yourself onto him. You took his entire length, adjusting back to his size and settled for a moment with him deep inside you. You let out a slow sigh, and felt a sharp pinch at your chest. Doffy had clamped your nipples tight between his fingers, and thrust up, further into you. You ground into his actions, swirling your hips onto the man below you. He released your chest and brought a strong arm up to grip your throat. 

“Yes…” Doffy purred as he glared up at you. “Don’t disappoint me.”

You began with slow, tentative motions. You allowed his cock to glide up, almost all the way out until you shot back down. The blonde hairs on his lower stomach teased at your clit with every stroke. He held your neck stronger at every movement you made, making your voice crack into your moans. His breaths were heavy and veins were peeking at his temple. He wasn’t going to make it much longer. You quickened your pace and felt the muscles in his lower body tense at your ministrations. Doffy released your throat, and the noises he held back from you sung from your lips. He gripped your hips as they pushed further onto him, and Doflamingo sat up to hold you close. His arm reached around your back and gained a strong hold on your shoulder. The other wrapped around your lower back and he growled into your neck. He bit down hard, and thrust up into you. He continued to draw sinful noises out of you and the heat between your legs burned stronger. You rode him harder, faster. Chasing another climax that was building at your center. You lost control, every movement you made brought you closer and closer. You couldn’t stop, and his strokes against your inner walls pushed you further. You felt him harden within you, and you thrust him as deep as you could muster. He hit a spot in the back of you and you croaked his name. You clenched your legs around him and held him deep within you. The wave of pleasure that washed over you had you clawing at Doffy’s back as you held on for dear life. Just as you peaked, he shuddered beneath you. He let out a soft groan into your neck and fucked you with deep, long strokes. You felt his warm release and whimpered against him, already feeling light-headed. His cock slid out of you and rested on your belly, dripping with evidence of his own satisfaction. His hand on your shoulder found the back of your head and he held it with care. You shared a moment, panting and coming down from the high you had built together. Doffy’s chest and neck were red hot, and he held you close as you relaxed against him. He leaned down and kissed your cheek with the softest of lips. 

“My queen..” He spoke against you, and you met his lips with warm content, kissing him with all the gratefulness you could express with the simple gesture. 

“I missed you.” You whispered against him. He held you closer and kissed you once more. You watched a frown tug at the corners of his mouth. Doflamingo released you and you pushed back off of his lap. 

“Good. You’re staying.” 

You raised your brow at him in amusement, watching him as he rose from the bed. 

“Lonely?” You mused, joining him. You began to make your way to clean up before he grabbed your arm.

“I have an old friend coming.” He sighed and pinched his nose in frustration. “I need you here.”

“You’re worried.” You expressed your concern and turned to look up at him. Your hair tickled as it brushed against bare shoulders. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with. You’ll know when I need you to.” You rolled your eyes when he turned away to grab the bottle of wine off the table. You stiffened at his sudden seriousness. 

“I’m here.” You accepted his coldness, despite the obvious front. “I’m here to do as you wish.” 

You crossed your arms around his stomach and held the king from behind as he poured two glasses of wine.

“Whether it’s this you want,” You softly kissed the curves of the muscles on his back. “Or those who dare defy you put in their place.” You paused before releasing the embrace. “I’m yours.” 

He faced you and offered you a glass. 

“You’d be wise not to forget it.” He locked his eyes with yours and again, you felt small. The beast before you was judging his prey with a studied gaze. 

“Doflamingo.” His name rolled off your tongue and an air of confidence lifted your shoulders. “If I were going to betray you,” you sipped at the dark red in your hands, “I wouldn’t put myself in such compromising positions.” 

This earned you a chuckle from your superior. 

“I am yours.” You restated, resting your glass on the table before leaving him to regain your decency. 

He watched the swaying of your hips and your hair cascading down across your back as you exited. The pride on his face visible to no one. The swelling of his heart rose though he continued to push it down.

_ No, my dear. I am yours. _

His mind betrayed him. 


End file.
